This invention relates to cable logging systems, and more particularly to systems which are long and which require an intermediate support. Intermediate supports are used to lengthen the harvest span by raising the cable system up, so that the cable does not touch the ground at an intermediate point. In skyline logging systems which slacken the skyline cable when attaching or releasing loads, it is essential that the intermediate support permit the cable to pass freely through the support in order to prevent unnecessary wear or abrading of the cable. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,222,007 there is shown an intermediate support in FIGS. 12 and 15 which holds the cable up on grooved track and which allows the carriage sheave wheels to pass directly over the cable as it rolls across the support. This system will produce substantial cable wear as it is slackened and tightened, the cable will tend to flip off of the support, and the cable will be clamped between the carriage sheave wheels and the support when the wheels pass over the support. Each of these features will cause cable abrasion and wear in cable logging systems where the cable is slackened to raise and lower the log being transported.